Violet Eyes and Chocolate Hair
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Part one in the Eyes and Hair Valentine's Day Arc...Duo and Heero are working on Valentine's Day stuff. [COMPLETE]


Title: Violet Eyes and Chocolate Hair

Author: ChimeraDragon (The Dragon)

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo 6x13

Notes: "speech" thoughts Ryo is my own character.

At a random Hallmark . . .

"K'so! This card won't do either! Is there no card for two guys to give each other! This is injustice!" Heero ranted.

Back at the safe house . . .

Wufei looked up from his meditation with the feeling someone had just walked over his grave. He shuddered and went back to his meditation.

Back at the random Hallmark . . .

"Are you sure that you don't have any cards for two guys to give each other?" Heero demanded of the poor terrified Hallmark employee.

"I-I'm sure sir," the poor clerk stuttered looking at the terrifying and glaring Japanese man in front of him. He cringed when the ordinary glare turned into the well-known Yuy-Death-Glare.

"Fine, I'm leaving this poor excuse for a card store!" with that Heero turned and stalked out of the Hallmark. He went to the nearest toy to find Duo's Valentine's gift. The poor clerk at the store looked terrified at the seemingly deadly Japanese boy who stormed in and went to the back of the store.

The toy store clerk nervously watched as Heero looked through the endless isles of toys. There were remote controlled cars, model kits, portable gaming consoles, and finally stuffed animals.

Heero found a cute little puppy with a heart shaped bone that you could hide things in. He took it and went to the front of the store and bought it. The clerk gave him a little smile as he left the store.

The next store that Heero walked into was a candy store and here he bought a bunch of various candies for Duo, including a heart shaped box that was full of chocolates.

Back at the safe house . . .

Duo lay on his bed feeling perfectly miserable. Sure it was Valentine's Day but he felt as though his heart weighed a million pounds. Everyone he had ever cared for in the world usually ended up dead. Heero was the only exception so far. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, Solo, how I miss you all so much . . . Duo thought sadly. He rolled over on his bed so that he could stare at the ceiling.

A knock sounded on his door. "Yeah?" Duo called to whoever was behind the door. He knew it wasn't Heero since his lover would just walk right in.

"Duo? Are you alright in there?" Quatre called.

"I'm fine Quatre," Duo said, he made no move to sit up or invite his friend in. Why did Heero have to go on a mission on Valentine's Day? Duo thought miserably.

"Duo, are you sure you're alright?" Quatre insisted.

"Yeah," Duo called back.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Quatre asked. There's something wrong with Duo. Quatre thought to himself noting the way that Duo replied to him. My space heart is telling me that he's sad. Maybe there's something I can do for him. He's probably just upset because Heero had a mission today.

"Whatever."

"Fine then, I'm coming in," Quatre stated as he opened the door. He found the braided pilot of Deathscythe lying on his bed looking miserable. Duo looked at him and didn't even try to pretend to be happy. "What's wrong Duo?"

"I think you know what's wrong," Duo said with a sigh. Quatre walked over and sat down on the bed next to Duo.

"Are you sad because Heero had a mission today?" Quatre asked. He knew that this was Duo's way of avoiding the subject.

"Yes," Duo replied curtly. He rolled so that he was facing away from his Arabian friend. Stupid missions. Stupid Heero. Why'd he have to go on a mission today anyways?

"What?" Quatre asked. "I'm sure the mission was very important if he left you here today. I'm sure that if it wasn't important he would have put it off until a later date so that he could spend the day with you."

"Quatre," Duo said in a warning tone. "Did you hear my thoughts? Again?"

"Um . . . yeah, I wasn't trying to," Quatre said blushing slightly. "I can't help being a telepath. Your emotions concerning Heero just . . ." he paused looking for the right word.

"Overflowed?" Duo offered helpfully.

"Yeah, that's really the only word to describe how it feels when I end up hearing other people's thoughts." Quatre looked at Duo and suddenly had a great idea that would likely cheer up the unhappy American and also give Heero a nice surprise when he got back from whatever mission he was currently on. "He Duo, would you like to make a Valentines Day card downstairs with the rest of us? You could make a special one for Heero. Besides, Wufei's been trying to make one all morning."

"KISAMA!!! WINNER!! GET DOWN HERE QUATRE!!!" Wufei's roar ripped through the small safe house. Duo's eyes went comically wide as he tried not to die laughing at his friend's predicament. Quatre cringed wondering what had happened to the Chinese pilot this time to drive him to screaming at him from half the house away.

"Well, looks like we ought to head down stairs. Wufei might just get mad enough to come up here after us and that would be a very bad," Quatre said solemnly. Duo nodded his consent and they quickly headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. When they entered they came upon a scene of utter chaos, Wufei sat in the middle of the kitchen at the dinning table surrounded by scraps of papers. Millions of miss-shaped hearts surrounded the Chinese pilot of Shenlong. Wufei looked ready to kill, or at the very least pull out his katana and start chopping things up to relieve his tension.

"Wu-chan!" Duo chirped happily, he ran over and enveloped the other boy in a fierce hug. "Waz up Wu?" Wufei looked down at the braided American with a mildly amused expression on his face.

"My name is Wufei, not Wu-chan. I thought you would have figured that out by now Maxwell, after all you aren't a complete idiot," Wufei said with a little scowl.

"Aww, did you hear that Q-man? Wufei thinks I'm smart!" Duo then proceeded to glomp Wufei knocking him to the floor.

"Um . . . Wufei, didn't you call me down here for a reason?" Quatre said nervously.

"Yes, I actually did Winner," Wufei said standing up. Wufei looked at the floor, took a deep breath and said, "Ineedyourhelpcuttingoutadecentheart."

"What?" Quatre asked totally confused.

"I need your help cutting out a decent heart," Duo translated. The other two looked at him amazed. "What? I'm used to people talking really fast."

"You never fail to amaze me Duo," Quatre said. They all heard a low thump at the door to the kitchen.

"Itai," a familiar voice mumbled and Wufei went to the door. Duo ran over curious. Ryo came walking in after Wufei looking slightly ruffled and very tired, his white hair stuck up in odd places. His eyes were still mostly closed as he blindly made his way to the coffee maker to pour himself a big cup of coffee. As soon as the caffeine hit his system he opened his eyes all the way to reveal the strange white-blue eyes he possessed. "What happened in here Quatre?"

"Oh, I'm assuming that Wufei was going to tell us," Quatre said. He stared at Ryo's strange eyes for a moment more. No matter how many times I see those eyes of his they never cease to amaze me. How can anyone have eyes that color? Quatre wondered silently.

"You okay Quatre?" Ryo asked noticing the way that Quatre was staring in his direction. "You seem a little lost there."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryo," Quatre mumbled looking slightly embarrassed.

"Still a little amazed by my eyes?" Ryo asked conversationally. Poor thing, it's been nearly a year and it still amazes him. But then again, how many people actually have eyes this color? Ryo mused silently.

"Yeah," Quatre mumbled quietly.

"Yeah well, remember how long it took you to get used to my eyes when you realized that they were actually violet?" Duo said with a very cheeky grin. Wufei sighed and shook his head at the insanity.

"Winner it's nothing to be ashamed of, eyes are the windows to the soul and those of an unusual color tend to draw more attention to themselves," Wufei said looking off out the window.

"Wow Wufei that was really deep," Duo said. "So Quatre, what do you say we all sit down and start making some Valentine's Day cards? It's a great little tradition."

At a random computer place . . .

Heero sat at the computer working on his Valentine's Day card while hacking into the Oz database and messing up the data that Oz had on him and the other Gundam Pilots. It was nothing for the computer hacking Perfect Soldier. The hacking into Oz's files. The hard part was figuring out what he was going to put inside of Duo's card. He sat for a good twenty minutes before finally deciding. He typed quickly and printed the card off on the color printer, he paid and left.

That night back at the safe house . . .

"Duo! I'm back!" Heero called into the strangely quiet house. If Duo's here it shouldn't be this quiet. There must be something wrong. Heero thought pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans.He quietly crept through the silent house looking for his braided menace and the cause of the house being silent.

He came across the kitchen to find Duo asleep on the kitchen table. He had a heart shaped piece of paper in his hand and a couple of band-aids on his fingers. Heero put the gun away and gently shook Duo awake.

"Duo, Diajobu ka?" Heero asked, Duo looked up at him with a smile.

"Hai Hee-chan. I'm fine," Duo said with a grin. "I made you a Valentine's Day card." Duo held out the lovely little card made out of red, black, and white paper. Heero noticed that there was thankfully no pink on the entire card. "How did your mission go?"

Heero smiled. "Mission Accomplished. You wanna know what I did?"

"Yeah!" Duo said smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay," Heero sat down at the table next to his koi. "I hacked into some Oz files from a cyber café in downtown. I messed up all of the information they had on us." Heero shrugged.

"But you could have done that from here and that couldn't have taken you all day! You can hack their system in under two minutes!" Duo said angrily. Was Heero cheating on me?! On Valentine's Day? Duo wondered miserably.

"Okay, so that was just my cover so you wouldn't figure out what I really went out for. I actually asked Dr. J to send me that assignment so that I would have an excuse to be out of the house for the day, I really went shopping." Heero smile at his bewildered lover.

"What!?" Duo exclaimed. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Ryo chose at that moment to silently enter the kitchen. They watched the exchange silently.

Heero pulled the little puppy out of his backpack and his home made card. "I got these for you. You'd have gotten suspicious if I had said I was going shopping and I really wanted to surprise you." He handed Duo the items and watched his koi's face.

Duo looked at the little stuffed puppy and cooed. "It's so cute!"

"Open the little heart, it has a little zipper on the side."

Duo unzipped the little heart and found all kinds of chocolate inside. "That's so sweet! Thanks Hee-koi!" He looked at the card unknowingly showing the others. Heero finally noticed the other people in the room but said nothing since they were his friends.

On the front of the card was a picture of Duo giving the camera a victory sign with Heero hugging him from behind. He opened the card and found something that was even better than the chocolate and the puppy. Heero had written him a poem.

"For violet eyes,

That look so sweet.

For my Heart's true love,

That makes me weep.

Your skin so fair,

Your chestnut hair,

And your violet eyes,

Which caught my soul."

-Love always,

Heero Yuy

"Heero, did you write this yourself?" Duo asked looking at Heero in awe. The others looked from the card to Heero sitting across the table.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a good enough card for you at the store so I made my own at the cyber café. I hope you like it." Heero said, a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Like it? I love it! That's so thoughtful! I love you!" Duo said practically leaping over the table into Heero's arms and giving him a deep soul-searing kiss. They sat like that for several minutes just enjoying each other's company. The others left the couple to their privacy. Quatre smiled, Duo was definitely happy now.

OWARI

Please email me at and let me know what you think! 


End file.
